


Blade of the Goddess

by klavierstucke



Category: Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavierstucke/pseuds/klavierstucke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf has become the undisputed king of Hyrule, and Zelda will not stand for it. She sets out on a quest to awaken the Wind Fish, with the aid of his oracle Link. Post-Spirit Tracks, spiritual successor to Link's Awakening (I guess). Zelda protag/triforce swap AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade of the Goddess

Long ago, after the demon king was vanquished and peace had been restored to the land, a new evil emerged. Its rise was slow, and in the beginning it went mostly unnoticed by the people of this new land of Hyrule. This evil infiltrated the peaceful land and spread like the shadow of a mountain cast by the setting sun. This evil, in the form of a man, became ruler of the land, usurping the throne of the Royal Family. His advantage was his political knowledge and boundless charisma. He convinced the court to elect him as ruler; after all, the only sovereign ruler of Hyrule, Princess Zelda VII, was an incapable youth. How could one so young rule a land as vast as Hyrule with any efficacy? He wormed his way onto the throne, and once his power was established he threatened extermination of the royal bloodline should anyone dare to defy him.  


He was called Ganondorf. King of New Hyrule. Under his rule the once-flourishing land fell into decline. The Spirit Tracks decayed without the Lokomo to maintain them. As the realms surrounding the castle were ravaged by Ganondorf’s hand, the towns scattered across the land died slow deaths. Few were able to escape and take refuge within Castle Town’s walls. Soon the only place harboring life in all of Hyrule was the town inside the walls of the castle. The people didn’t dare venture outside the walls. It was much too dangerous.  


Years passed. Decades. Hylians were born and died within the walls. Life within the walls was bleak but the people survived. Amenities were scarce, but all were thankful for homes and food.  


The one giver of hope - the promise of a better life - came in the form of the guardian deity: the Wind Fish. It was said that the Wind Fish was in a deep slumber on a towering peak in the middle of the Ocean Realm, which had mostly turned to sand during Ganondorf’s rule. The more pessimistic believed the Wind Fish was dead and would never be revived. Some believed the Wind Fish could be awoken, but most felt it would be futile, as the mountain upon which the Wind Fish’s altar stood had become much taller with the evaporation of the ocean. The Sheikah, however, with their heightened connection to the spirit world and objects of folklore, knew the Wind Fish was merely asleep. They sent their prayers to the mountain, urging the Wind Fish to wake up.  


This came to be known as the second era without a Great Hero. He did not arrive as the heroes of legends past. It is not known why this came to pass. No one showed the courage to face Ganondorf.  


No one, that is, until Princess Zelda VIII.  


Princess Zelda inherited her grandmother’s adventurous spirit. Impa, the royal nursemaid, often found her playing in Hyrule Castle garden, wielding sticks like swords and throwing twigs like boomerangs. Impa saw a glimmer of hope in the young princess. She longed to explore the unknown outside the walls. She began teaching Zelda archery in secret, making sure Ganondorf never learned of her skill. Zelda grew to be a fine marksman, practicing between periods of study. But Zelda was not satisfied. She found the garden stifling, and with only one target and no room to move she grew restless. On nights when the air was too hot to sleep she would sneak into the cool basement of the castle and explore. It was in a storage cellar next to the old dungeon that she found the chest containing an old practice sword. She dared not practice with the sword, but she often fantasized about exploring the great land with sword and shield like the heroes before her.  


Princess Zelda was precocious, hardy, and, to Impa’s dismay, prone to recklessness. She knew that the princess was destined for something greater than the life within the walls, but she feared for her the way a mother would. And like a mother, she knew she would have to let her spread her wings.  


Yes, her young Zelda was destined for adventure, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


End file.
